Wes Is Coming to Town
by Baxter54132
Summary: Soul pushes his pasta around with his fork nervously, "Not quite. For a long time, Wes has been bothering me about getting a girlfriend." "Oh no…" Maka feels a sense of dread wash over her, as she realizes where this is headed. "So you told him you have one?" Blaire cuts in, a Cheshire grin growing on her face. Soul nods with a groan, "Yea, and now he wants to meet her." SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

I am so excited to write my first Soul x Maka! I've been in love with Soul Eater ever since it was introduced to me by a friend around a year ago, and I've wanted to write something for them ever since. I've started a lot of little things, but threw them away after a few hundred words, but here we are now.

Thanks to Flipomatic, who helped with the story idea.

Disclaimer: I, Baxter54132, do not own Soul Eater.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was, strange to say the least. The day started like any other, when suddenly, during third period, Soul leaned over and murmured that he would prepare dinner tonight, even though it wasn't his turn.

Without even thinking about why, Maka had agreed whole heartedly, who doesn't love having food cooked for them?

As the day continued to pass, she began to wonder, what did Soul want? Was something bothering him? Did he find another meister? Maybe he turns into a panda instead of a scythe now… To say the least, by time dinner rolled around, Maka had come up with 100 different scenarios, and none of them were pleasant.

However, nothing would prepare her for the truth…

* * *

Soul watches Maka and Blaire closely as they examine his cooking job. He made creamy Fettuccine Alfredo pasta filled with shrimp and crab.

Maka twists one noodle around her fork and lifts it to her lips before carefully taking a nibble. She nods, and Soul relaxes in his seat. Cooking is not his strong point, but Spirit had said earlier that "his Maka" loves Fettuccine Alfredo.

Soul picks up his own fork and begins to eat, putting his situation aside for a moment to enjoy the pasta.

"So… What's up?" Maka inquires, curious as to Soul's abnormal behavior.

Soul takes a deep breath, and Maka can see him visibly tense up. "Well… do you remember when I told you about my brother?"

Maka nods. Blaire looks up from her food, sensing that something juicy is about to be spilled.

"He is coming into town tomorrow, and he called around a month ago saying he wants to have dinner."

"Alright, so you want us to clear out for the night?" Maka can't help but feel relieved at this news.

Soul pushes his pasta around with his fork nervously, "Not quite. For a long time, Wes has been bothering me about getting a girlfriend."

"Oh no…" Maka feels a sense of dread wash over her, as she realizes where this is headed.

"So you told him you have one?" Blaire cuts in, a Cheshire grin growing on her face.

Soul nods with a groan, "Yea, and now he wants to meet her."

A moment of silence takes the group, with Blaire beaming knowingly at the two teens.

"After much thought, I have come up with a plan."

Maka sinks into her seat a little, but in her mind, she's accepted the inevitable. Clearly, Soul is going to ask her to fake for him, which in all honesty, she is more than happy to do, but of course, Soul isn't going to know that.

"Blaire," Soul directs his attention to the cat on his left, "Will you pretend for me?"

In that instant, Maka nearly spits out her food in shock, which is covered up by Blaire's heavy laughter.

"What?" Maka jumps out of her seat, but Soul just stares at her cooly, amused by her reaction.

"Yes Maka?" Their eyes connect, and Maka feels her blood boil. He tricked her. Soul knew she would be expecting him to ask her, so he asked Blaire instead, although that might be giving him too much credit.

After a moment of thought, she sits back down and retorts, "I doubt your brother will believe it. Blaire is far too old, and far too good looking for someone like you."

Soul merely shrugs, "I think he will, you don't know my brother."

Blaire cuts in before a fight breaks out, "Actually, I'm sorry Soul, but I can't. I already have plans for tomorrow night. I think Maka would be perfect for the role!"

Maka blushes a dark red and burns her eyes into her plate, "No way!"

Maka can feels Soul's eyes on her, as if they are seeing right into her soul. "That's right… you're a girl. Hmm."

Maka crosses her arms and rises from the table angrily. "I won't be anyone's second choice, just go find someone off the street."

Maka storms off with a huff, leaving Soul and Blaire alone at the table.

Soul lets out a sigh and stands up to clear the plates, "that was so uncool…"

Blaire grabs Maka's plate and passes it to Soul, showing him a smile of encouragement. "It's ok, I think if you go talk to her, she'll come through for you. I'll do the dishes tonight."

"Thanks," Soul excuses himself and goes down the hall to Maka's door, which has been slammed shut.

He gently knocks three times, and can hear some rustling on the other side of the door.

"Go away," A voice echoes out, clearly still angry with the situation.

"Can we talk please?" Soul asks through the door, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

Maka doesn't respond, and for a moment, Soul thinks he is never going to be let in, but then, the door swings open, and Maka turns her back on him to go sit on her bed.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Soul mumbles out his apology as he steps into the room. "I wasn't being very cool was I? I really do need your help though." Soul rubs one hand through his hair awkwardly as he waits for Maka's response.

"Why me?" She asks, surprising the white haired teen.

Soul sits down next to her on the bed, thinking deeply about his response. "Well, there is no one who knows me better than you, and certainly no one who is cooler than you, plus, your abilities as a meister will impress Wes."

Maka looks up and meets Soul's eyes, "You really think so?"

Soul nods, truly appreciating his amazing meister, "Definitely, and think of it this way. It is only for one night. If we convince him, my whole family will believe him, and they'll get off my back."

"Fine," Maka smiles slightly and places her hand onto Soul's, "One night."

* * *

As Wes Evans packs his backpack for travel, he can't help but to feel excited. Soon, he will see his brother again after so many years, and he gets to meet his supposed girlfriend.

He had already made a bet with his dad on whether this girl actually exists or not. He bet yes, his dad bet no. Why not give Soul the benefit of the doubt?

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out, excited to see Soul's name pop up on the screen. He flips it open and raises it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey there little brother, how are you?"

"Good, I just wanted to confirm everything for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm coming around 7, and I'll see you and your girlfriend then. What was her name again?"

"Her name is Maka Albarn…"

* * *

There we go, this is going to be a two-shot. One introduction chapter, and then the closer with the brother.

Let me know what you think, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, welcome back!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1, you all brought a big smile to my face. I hope you all enjoy the much awaited second chapter as much as you enjoyed the first.

Disclaimer: No matter what planet you go on, no matter what world you live in, no matter what time frame you exist in, I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

"No… not that one," Soul shakes his head and Maka shoots him a look in disbelief from where she is standing next to her closet.

"This dress is fine," she insists, walking over to drop said dress onto her bed next to Soul. The two had been looking at clothes for the past hour, and they just couldn't seem to agree. "Why does it matter so much anyway?"

Soul looks down at the dress Maka picked out but doesn't answer. It is one of Maka's shorter dresses, and it is black with red swirls running down the sides. "I want my brother to think you're cool," he finally admits as he runs one hand down the dress, still not looking at Maka.

Maka smiles slightly as she walks back over to her closet wordlessly. As she starts filing through her clothes for what seems like the millionth time, the doorbell rings.

Soul jumps up, startled by the noise. "6:45, he's early," Soul paces towards the door quickly. He pauses at the last moment to glance back at Maka. "Just throw on something and meet me out there in five minutes."

Maka nods, and Soul goes to greet his brother.

* * *

Soul swings open his front door, and comes face to face with his brother for the first time in years.

Wes Evans is by no means, ordinary. Standing at 6 feet 3 inches tall, he has short dirty blond hair and blue eyes the color of the ocean. Dressed in a sharp black tuxedo, he has a handful of flowers in one hand, and his trusty violin in the other.

"Soul!" Wes's eyes light up at the sight of his younger brother, and Soul's face spreads into a toothy grin.

Soul steps to the side, allowing Wes to enter his home. "It's good to see you," Soul watches his brother carefully as he closes the front door.

Wes looks around the house, taking in the sights. "Nice place," he comments as he kicks off his shoes and sets his violin down. "I'm surprised someone like you can keep a nice place like this clean."

Soul shrugs, "dirty homes aren't cool you know?" Soul thinks back to earlier that day, when the trio living in the home had come together for an hour cleaning session, which involved scrubbing the walls, vacuuming the floors, and stuffing any extra miscellaneous things into a closet.

Wes glances around again, "where is Maka?" he inquires, a little too curiously.

Soul grunts and motions towards Maka's room, "she is still getting ready, but I'm sure she'll be out soon."

Wes holds up the flowers in his hand, "these are for her."

Soul remembers his role and narrows his eyes, "why are you giving her flowers?" He turns to walk away from his brother without waiting for a response, motioning over his shoulder for Wes to follow.

"You aren't the only one who will be wanting to impress her," Wes comments cheerfully as he follows Soul into the kitchen. "I want to be on her good side for when the two of you get married."

Soul freezes, and spins around angrily, "We are not getting married." He turns back quickly, trying to hide the red that he couldn't keep from spreading onto his face.

Wes can't help but laugh at his brother's reaction. "All right all right, but we should still be friendly right?"

Soul doesn't reply, but walks over to the stove and turns the heat on. "Pasta will be ready in ten." He grumbles.

Wes sits down at the dining table, and Soul joins him, glancing around for any sign of Maka.

"So…" Wes folds his hands together, looking forward to interrogating his younger brother. "She's your meister?"

Soul nods.

"How long have you been together for now?"

Soul makes sure to make eye contact with Wes, not wanting to get caught lying. "Around six months now."

"That's pretty good," Wes leans forward into his seat, as if to get closer to Soul. He glances around, but doesn't see the young girl, so he continues, "and of all the girls, why her?"

Soul leans in, lowering his voice, his eyes becoming more serious. "Honestly, Maka is amazing, way better than what I deserve. She has smarts, talent, and looks, she can do anything she aims for, and I don't know what I would do or where I would be without her."

For the first time of the night, Wes can see sincerity on Soul's face. He hears a creak behind him, and can assume that the one and only Maka has arrived on scene.

Soul glances up, and Wes holds back a chuckle as he sees a range of emotions pass through Soul's eyes. They widen slightly, and Wes turns around in his chair to greet Maka. As he turns, he can't help but murmur, "pick your jaw up," to Soul.

Maka has dressed out of the ordinary, and is wearing a light blue dress that fluffs up a little at the bottom, and rests around her knees. Wes misses Soul nod slightly in approval at the dress choice.

"You must be Maka," Wes stands up to shake her hand, "I've heard so many amazing things about you." Maka stands up to accept his hand, "Same, it is so nice to meet you."

Wes pushes the flowers towards the surprised girl, "these are for you."

Maka smiles as she accepts, and smirks slightly when she sees a little steam rise from Soul at the interaction. "I'll go put these into some water."

Soul stands up as well, "I'll go check on the food.

The two walk over to the stove, and Maka glances over at Wes once before fetching a vase. She fills it with water while Soul checks his food. He seems satisfied, and goes to get plates.

Maka stands there arranging the flowers, and when Soul comes back, he leans and whispers a few words in her ear, which Wes wishes he could hear from his seat. Maka blushes slightly and shakes her head, arousing even more suspicion.

Soul flashes her a smile, and Maka rolls her eyes at the white haired teen. She stalks back over the table, and sits down across from Wes.

Soul dishes out three plates of food and carries them over to the table. "So what have you been up to Wes?" Soul asks as he sets down the food.

Soul has prepared some beef and cheese ravioli, topped with cheese. It looks delicious, and all three of them dig in.

"Nothing much," Wes says between mouthfuls, "traveling here and there, I visited our parents a few months ago, they seemed fine."

Soul winces slightly at the mention of his parents, but says nothing.

"I'm not the important one tonight though; I want to hear about you and Maka." Wes looks between the two of them. "How did you guys end up getting together?"

Maka swallows before answering, "It just kind of happened one day," she looks down at her food, looking nervous.

Soul nods, "We were at the market one day."

"Right, the market…"

"Yea, and Maka got lost."

"I got lost?"

"Yea don't you remember?"

"Uh… oh yea! I remember, I got lost."

"So Maka got lost, and then a kisshin attacked her."

"It was pretty scary."

"I couldn't find her anywhere, and she had to fight this kisshin all on her own. She kept calling out my name, but I just couldn't get to where she was."

"He was a pretty tough kisshin."

"Well eventually I found my way over to where Maka was, and she was really getting it handed to her by this kisshin, it was pretty uncool of her."

"I was trying my best!"

"Seeing Maka all beaten up by this kisshin, I realized." Soul pauses for a moment, glancing over at Maka, "I couldn't stand seeing her hurt, and I never wanted to leave her side again." He places his free hand onto Maka's, and she smiles at the contact. "As soon as we destroyed the kisshin, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"And we've been together ever since." Maka squeezes Soul's hand lightly, and they both look over at Wes, who is looking slightly surprised.

"That is a… cool story." Wes can see the two let out a sigh of relief, and it is becoming increasingly obvious that they are faking. Wes decides to play along anyway, having too much fun making his little brother uncomfortable.

"So, have you two had sex yet?"

Soul and Maka both simultaneously spit out their ravioli, sputtering and blushing. They make eye contact, only causing their blushes to deepen.

Soul raises his hands, shaking his head widely. "No!"

Maka follows suit, and Wes can't help but to burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding, relax, I know you are too young."

Wes sets down his fork as the two teens fight to recompose themselves.

Soul puts down his own fork, finished with his meal. Maka scoops the last of it into her mouth, and the meal comes to a close.

Soul stands up to clear the plates, "I'll get the desert out of the freezer. We have chocolate ice cream."

He goes over to the freezer, and Wes leans in to say a few words to Maka. "I know," he says coolly and calmly.

Maka's eyes widen, but she holds his gaze. "Know what?"

Wes ignores the question. "However, I'll keep your secret for you if you really sell it for the rest of the night."

Maka nods, but says nothing.

Soul returns, chocolate ice cream in hand, and a smile on his face.

Wes smiles at his brother, leaving Maka to wonder what else is in store for her.

Desert passes uneventfully, and soon Wes is ready to leave for the night.

He slides on his shoes, and Soul opens the door, still unaware that Wes has discovered his secret.

Wes takes a step out the door, then pauses intentionally. "One more thing…" he turns around, a smug grin on his face. "If you are really together, then why don't you kiss?"

Soul takes a small step back, not expecting this to come out of his brother's mouth. "Uh…"

Maka sees his hesitation, so she jumps in to his rescue, "yea, we are together and everything, that would make sense."

Soul looks over at Maka, a small cute blush spreading over his cheeks. Maka mirrors this, and Wes stands there, patiently.

Soul nods, "All right."

Soul shuffles towards Maka awkwardly, and takes a deep breath. He leans in and quickly brushes his lips against Maka's.

He only intended to kiss her for a moment, but once started, Soul doesn't feel like pulling away. He takes a step closer to Maka, and she reacts, kissing him back.

Lost in the moment, Wes slides out the front door wordlessly, and closes the door.

The slamming door brings Soul back to his senses, and he jumps back from Maka, who is still not fully aware of the situation.

Soul looks at the door, then looks at Maka.

"Ah, who cares." He recloses the gap between him and Maka, and what started out as a fake relationship turns into a real one. All it took was a kiss.

On the other side of the door, Wes pulls out his cell phone.  
"Yea, dad? Guess what, I was right, you were wrong! Wait, what do you mean you need to meet them? You don't believe me? Fine, I'll tell them, but not now. Right now we should leave the love birds in peace."

* * *

That's it! I think that two shot went pretty well, these guys make me chuckle.

Well please leave a review, just type into that little box with your opinion, thank you!

To everyone who read this, I officially have a facebook page now, so go like me! The url is: pages/ Baxter54132/ 433717190007039

Just take out the spaces


End file.
